


Healing Bruises

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Healing Bruises

It had been so long – almost two years, he realized – since the last time he'd carried his drumset that it had almost rooted in the basement. Musicians like them needed the kind of encouragement only their fans could bring. He needed that support.

His arms hurt all the way to the van, he knew they'd be bruised afterwards, but he couldn't care less. He was more worried about the bruises in his soul, caused by those twenty-four months without any performance, than the injuries in his body.

"Are you ready?"

A simple nod and all his bruises were suddenly gone.


End file.
